


caller unknown

by netflxaddict



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netflxaddict/pseuds/netflxaddict
Summary: Eddie's been feeling restless all day and simply can't take it anymore. A call from an old friend comes at a crucial moment.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 68





	caller unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write my first smut story so of course Reddie was the only acceptable way to go.

It had been a particularly great day. Instead of honoring his formed day-off tradition of laying in bed scrolling through dating sites and pretending to be interested in what he saw, Eddie had gotten up early to cross items off his to-do list.

After doing the laundry, grocery shopping and picking up a gift for Mike Hanlon's birthday party next Friday, he went for a run. It wasn't something he did very often or even regularly — he only ever ran to get his mind off the unwanted thoughts that were swirling all around his head, making it impossible to fully concentrate on anything.

This time the thoughts had arisen from his dream. A shameful, embarrassing, _dirty_ dream starring no other than his best friend and secret crush since fifth grade, Richie Tozier.

It hadn't exactly come as a surprise; whenever the Losers were planning on meeting, his mind kept going back to their teenage years, back to Richie. The teasing, the flirting, the way he'd made him feel.

Nothing had ever really happened between them. After all, it was the '80s. And it was Derry. There was no room for being different there. Being gay or, god forbid, acting on it, would've been the same as making a death wish. It was best to just try and act "normal". Whatever that was.

There had been a couple of incidents, though, that had left a rather vivid memory. The first had been at their friend Bill's house during one of their weekly sleepovers. Eddie had walked in on Richie masturbating in the guest bathroom when everyone else had been long asleep. They had stared at each other for a good while, both too stunned to utter a word, before Richie had just casually continued stroking his dick.

The other had happened a few years later when they were in high school. They'd gone to a Halloween party at one of their classmate's house, and they'd both been drinking. Eddie had sneaked into an empty bedroom to be alone after the crowd had started to feel a bit too overwhelming. He had laid down on the bed and eyed the posters on the walls. Backstreet Boys, Wham!, New Kids on the Block...

He had felt his cock twitch.

Staring deep into Kevin Richardson's eyes, he'd pulled out his half-hard penis and teased the tip with his fingers. Just then, like clockwork, the bedroom door had flown open and Richie had walked inside. But instead of dread or revulsion, there had been something completely different in his eyes. _Lust_.

Fifteen minutes later, Eddie had not only received his first blowjob, but also come to realize that "normal" could just be the one thing he was never going to be.

Neither of them had ever brought these incidents up again — it was as though they'd made a silent agreement to take them to their graves. But still — a secret or not — the memory surfaced every once in a while, clear as day, and reminded him of how he'd felt that day; about himself, about sex, about _him_.

After running for an hour, Eddie gave up. The restlessness was eating him alive; muddling his thoughts, turning him into a ticking time bomb. He knew he couldn't take it much longer, no matter how badly he wanted to resist it. There was only one type of exercise to get rid of this extra weight. 

He hopped in the shower for a quick wash and then skittered to the bedroom. His cock was hard by the time he sat down on the edge of his queen-sized bed, and it felt ridiculous not clutching it on the spot.

He hesitated for a mere second before opening his nightstand drawer and pulling out a purple plastic dildo. He hadn't used it for a while — masturbation had recently been just his last way to wind down, and he seldom had the time to make a whole spectacle out of it. But now he felt that if he was serious about jerking off to a memory-based dream of Richie, he might as well do it thoroughly.

He slathered the toy with lube and then got on his hands and knees with his head resting comfortably on a pillow. Slowly, he moved the toy between his ass cheeks and teasingly rubbed it against his hole. He closed his eyes, replaying the dream in his mind.

Richie's hands on his body. His lips sucking his neck, his tongue licking down his torso.

Soon he was so caught in the fantasy that the toy didn't feel like a toy anymore. It was _him_ . It was _his cock_ teasing his hole, _his cock_ impatient to fill him.

Eddie hummed softly, squeezing his eyes even harder, not wanting to spoil the moment. He pushed the toy inside, imagining that he was carefully backing up to Richie's erection.

It fit perfectly — just like he'd thought it would.

He spread his legs and arched his back as he finally started fucking himself. The wet sounds of the slicked up toy and the thought of Richie's balls slapping against his skin made him ride even faster. Eyes tight shut, he buried his face in the pillow to let out a long, loud moan — one that'd been coming for awhile.

Just as he was about to move his other hand on his penis, he imagined Richie's voice, _"What's the rush, baby? We've got all the time in the world."_ And with that, he slowed down his thrusts, only concentrating on the way the toy was hitting his g-spot just right.

_"Much better, don't you think?"_

"Yes," Eddie was able to pant out. He still felt the urge to just stroke himself over the finish, but decided to ignore it and wholly commit to his fantasy.

_"Mmh, baby, you feel so good."_

Eddie moaned in response, thinking back to all those times he'd passed the opportunity to use this glorious device, and cursing them. Right now he couldn’t even remember how he'd ever been able to come without it — or the imaginary Richie.

_"Okay, I want you to touch yourself now. Can you do that for me, sweetie?"_

Eddie nodded furiously, his head still against the pillow. He lifted his right hand and placed it on his rock-hard cock. He teased the tip with his thumb, like he thought Richie would, and impaled even deeper on the plastic.

He was getting close, bouncing up and down, fondling his hard-on. So close he could practically taste the upcoming orgasm on the tip of this tongue.

Suddenly his phone started buzzing and blasting Falco's _Rock Me Amadeus_ on the nightstand, snatching him out of the fantasy and into the harsh reality.

Still out of breath, he grabbed the cell. He didn't recognize the number but because it was so late, he thought it couldn't be a telemarketer.

"Hello," he answered, his voice unexpectedly raspy from all the moaning.

"Eddie?"

Eddie felt his heart skip a beat. The caller was Richie.

"Oh, hey. I didn't realize it was you." He tried his best to sound light and casual even though his cock was still hard and his hole aching for more.

"Yeah, I left my phone at home by accident. I'm calling from the hotel room," Richie said, "did I interrupt something? You sound weird."

"No no, it's fine. What's up?" Eddie closed his eyes, trying to get his mind off the situation he'd been dreaming of just seconds before, but found it extremely difficult when Richie's heavy breathing from the other end was the only thing he could concentrate on.

"Not much. I just wanted to make sure you're still coming to Mike's party."

 _Coming_. Eddie got chills from the word.

Without even fully comprehending it, he reached for the dildo again. Then, carefully pressing it against his hole, he forgot that — aside from his bedroom — he wasn't alone. The toy felt incredible, and he was so horny he couldn't help but push it inside.

The following moan slipped out so abruptly he wasn't even sure whether it had been audible or not — until Richie's voice cut the silence.

"What are you doing? Are you—" He interrupted his own sentence with a gasp. "No! Did I seriously catch you mid wank?"

Eddie refused to answer, because no matter how obvious it already might've been, he wasn't going to say those words out loud.

"Wow, that's… I didnʼt think it was even possible for me to come up with a brand new way to harass you after all these years, but…" Eddie could hear Richie smiling to himself on the other end. "I guess I was wrong."

Then Richie released a laughter, making it clear they were both thinking exactly the same; this could not be happening.

"It's not fucking funny, dude," Eddie grunted, mortified.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I ruin your first time?"

"Just—" Eddie puffed. "Why did you even call now, anyway? Do you know what time it is?"

"Sure, it's precisely 'Eddie's about to bust a nut' oʼclock."

"I am this close to hanging up."

"Closer than cumming?"

"Richie, I swear to god!"

"Okay, okay. Iʼm sorry," Richie said, still chuckling. "Although you've got to admit that this whole situation is like, pure comedy gold."

"Well, I apologize if I don’t find this so amusing. Maybe next year Iʼll be able to look back on this and not wanna kill myself."

"Come on, Eds, you know I'm just teasing."

Eddie smiled mildly, but was soon distracted by the fact that his asshole was still clenching around the dildo. He gulped.

"Geez, you're right on the edge, aren't you?"

Startled, Eddie looked around the gloomy bedroom as if thinking Richie was there watching him.

"Yes," he finally mumbled.

Now it was Richie's turn to gulp. Eddie listened closely to the sounds coming from the hotel room and he could swear it sounded like a zipper was being pulled open.

"How were you touching yourself?" Richie asked suddenly.

"Rich, what are you—" Eddie tried but the other man shushed him.

"Tell me, how were you touching yourself?" he then repeated.

"I, uh…" Eddie was pushing the toy back inside as he spoke, "I'm riding a dildo."

"You're kidding, right?" Richie said but didn't sound his typical self. There were no signs of sarcasm or disgust. There wasn't pity. In fact, he sounded turned on. "Are seriously fucking yourself with a dildo as we speak?"

"Yes."

" _Fuck, Eds_." The sound of his nickname — the one he usually hated but now couldn't get enough of — was enough to make Eddie start bouncing on his toy with a force much stronger than before.

"I'm touching myself," Richie said, "just the thought of you riding a perfectly fit cock… Fuck, it makes me hard."

Eddie's right hand inched towards his cock and started stroking it, picturing Richie doing the same hundreds of miles away just because he'd gotten so turned on by the thought of Eddie masturbating.

" _Oh god, I'm gonna come_."

An intense series of slowly softening moans followed as Richie came down from the orgasm high. "Eds, baby, you made me cum."

Eddie couldn't bring himself to utter a word. He was getting close again, but this time it felt like something was missing. As Richie kept talking he realized what it was.

"I want you to come for me, Eds. Ride that beautiful cock."

Eddie immersed himself in Richie's voice so intently that he had no idea how loud he was being. Luckily, his immense groaning only excited the man on the other end.

"Just like that, Eddie. Don't hold back, just come for me, baby. Mmh, god you sound so delicious riding that cock."

It didn't take much longer for Eddie to cum all over his bedding, his hole contracting over the toy as he slowly slid it out.

"Wow, that was…" Eddie panted but was too worn out to even finish the thought.

"I know."

Eddie smiled to himself as he said, "You know, this kind of reminds me of—"

"Daniel's party? Yeah, me too," Richie said. "You know, I've been thinking about it a lot over the years."

"You have?"

"What? Like you haven't?"

Eddie was silent for a while. "I had a sex dream about you last night, quite similar to that day. That's why I… That's what I was thinking when…"

"A sex dream, huh?" He could hear Richie smirking. "I'm flattered."

"You're not freaked out?"

"Oh, Eds. I always knew you wanted a piece of this."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "May I remind you that you blew me."

Richie laughed. "Okay, fine. I wanted you too."

A deep silence filled the room as Eddie stared at the wall in front of him.

"What?" He was finally able to breathe out.

"You can't honestly be surprised," Richie chuckled but when Eddie didn't answer, he grew serious. "Are you surprised?"

"I didn't think that… I thought… It's just that… _Did you like me?_ "

"Like you? Eds, I was in love with you!"

"You were what?"

"It's starting to make sense that you've never been in a serious relationship. You couldn't recognize love if it sucked your dick."

"Are you seriously telling me that you were in love with a shrill-voiced hypochondriac with asthma?"

"Hey, that's my first love you're talking about. Be nice," Richie grinned.

Eddie sighed. "This is not at all how I imagined this night going."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No, just amazed."

"Good. I wouldn't want things to be weird on Friday."

"I think I can control myself."

"Alright," Richie nodded, "Just remember that you don't have to."


End file.
